willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Cop To It
Cop To It is the 13th episode of the eighth season and 183rd overall. Will and Grace are go to a restaurant with Rob and Ellen where they find out Will's ex-boyfriend Vince is now working as a waiter. Jack and Karen go to Ohio to help a fan come out to his family for Jack Talk.. Synopsis Jack's Oprah moment Jack gets a fan mail from someone named Tommy, asking for help in coming out to his parents. Jack hopes to feature Tommy's coming out story in his talk show so he and Karen travel to Lorain County, Ohio to help him out. However, Jack finds out that Tommy is actually a middle-aged man who has a son. Though reluctant at first, Jack decides to help out Tommy by practicing coming out to a stranger, which turns out to be Tommy's son Josh. We're separated! Rob and Ellen has invited Will and Grace for dinner at The Pasta Village for an announcement. Will and Grace are starting to dread it, thinking their friends are just going to announce another pregnancy. However, they are shocked to learn that Rob and Ellen have mutually decided to separate in order to date other people and try new things since they have been together since college. Ignoring the couple's reasons for separating, Grace convinces them that they belong together, because no one else is going to want them. While at the restaurant, they run into Vince, who is now working as a waiter. Will begins to feel bad at how Vince's career had seemingly turned for the worst after their break-up so he starts following Vince around, telling him that should be true to himself and that he is a cop. When the other patrons hear Will, they run out and Vince reveals himself to be back in the force as a detective and is working undercover at the restaurant. Later, Will apologizes and learns that his ex-boyfriend is actually doing well at work and is happily dating another guy. After they part ways, Will expresses to Grace how sad it is to find out his ex is happy. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Bobby Cannavale (Vince D'Angelo) * Leigh-Allyn Baker (Ellen) * Tom Gallop (Rob) * Robert Michael Morris (Tommy Shields) * Mathew Botuchis (Dave) * Andy Umberger (Captain) * Casey Williams (Jean) * Heather McPhaul (Rhonda) * Kyle Bornheimer (Waiter) * Trisha Simmons (Woman) * Zach Bostrom (Josh) * Matt Huhn (Man) Notes * Vince's first appearance since his and Will's break-up in the episode Partners during the previous season. * While in Ohio, Karen uses her alias "Anastasia Beaverhausen" again. * One of the few episodes not to feature Will and Grace's apartment. * Behind-the-scene photos include a deleted scene at the coffee house where Will and Grace wear matching outfits. Cultural references * Grace mentions that "someone's gotta stay together besides Ben Stiller's parents", referring to actors Jerry Stiller and Anne Meara who have been together since 1954 (until her death in 2015). Meara had previously appeared as Will and Grace's neighbor Mrs. Friedman. * After learning of Tommy's appearance, Jack says he wants an Oprah moment, not a "Willard Scott moment". This is a reference to the controversy involving Scott and his Today co-host Bryant Gumbel where the two settled their issues on air with a kiss on the cheek. * Jack resolves to update Tommy's references after Tommy mentions the sitcom Designing Women, which ended in 1993. Media Gettyimages-140698617-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698620-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698621-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698627-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698646-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698644-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698630-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698629-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698631-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698645-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698666-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698669-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698673-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698734-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698736-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698628-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698625-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698622-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698619-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698618-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-140698616-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138386281-612x612-0.jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 8